The Deer and the Trapper
by El Pirato
Summary: A small Omake Featuring Chopper and Mihawk based on the three little pigs


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the three little Pigs. Mihawk's characteristic as a fur trapper is not because of French dubbing

The Three little deer (a Chopper omake)

There was an old couple with three little deer, and as they had not enough to keep them, they sent them out to seek their fortune. The first, Tony Tony Chapper, went off and met a man with a bundle of straw, and said to him:

"Please, man, give me that straw to build me a house."

Which the man did, and the little deer built a house with it. Presently came along a fur trapper, whose name was Mihawk and knocked at the door, and said:

"Little deer, little deer, let me come in."

To which the deer answered:

"No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin."

The trapper then answered to that:

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."

So he huffed, and he puffed, and he blew his house in, and skinned the little deer.

The second little deer, Tony Tony Chipper, met a man with a bundle of furze, and said:

"Please, man, give me that furze to build a house."

Which the man did, and the deer built his house. Then along came Mihawk, and said:

"Little deer, little deer, let me come in."

"No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin."

"Then I'll puff, and I'll huff, and I'll blow your house in."

So he huffed, and he puffed, and he puffed, and he huffed, and at last he blew the house down, and he skinned the little Deer.

The third little deer, named Tony Tony Chopper met a man with a load of bricks, and said:

"Please, man, give me those bricks to build a house with."

So the man gave him the bricks, and he built his house with them. So Mihawk came, as he did to the other little pigs, and said:

"Little deer, little deer, let me come in."

"No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin."

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."

Well, he huffed, and he puffed, and he huffed and he puffed, and he puffed and huffed; but he could _not_ get the house down. When he found that he could not, with all his huffing and puffing, blow the house down, he said:

"Little deer, I know where there is a nice field of turnips."

"Where?" said the little deer.

"Oh, in Madame Shirley's Home-field, and if you will be ready tomorrow morning I will call for you, and we will go together, and get some for dinner."

"Very well," said the little deer, "I will be ready. What time do you mean to go?"

"Oh, at six o'clock."

Well, the little deer got up at five, and got the turnips before the trapper came (which he did about six) and who said:

"Little Deer, are you ready?"

The little deer said: "Ready! I have been and come back again, and got a nice potful for dinner."

The trapper felt very angry at this, but thought that he would be up to the little deer somehow or other, so he said:

"Little deer, I know where there is a nice mikan-tree."

"Where?" said the deer.

"Down at Merry-garden," replied the trapper, "and if you will not deceive me I will come for you, at five o'clock tomorrow and get some oranges."

Well, the little deer bustled up the next morning at four o'clock, and went off for the oranges, hoping to get back before the trapper came; but he had further to go, and had to climb the tree, so that just as he was coming down from it, he saw the trapper coming, which, as you may suppose, frightened him very much. When the trapper came up he said:

"Little deer, what are you here before me? Are they nice oranges?"

"Yes, very," said the little deer. "I will throw you down one."

And he threw it so far, that, while the trapper was gone to pick it up, the little deer jumped down on the trapper's head, knocking him unconscious, and ran home. The next day the trapper came again, and said to the little deer:

"Little deer, there is a fair at Sabondy this afternoon, will you go?"

"Oh yes," said the deer, "I will go; what time shall you be ready?"

"At three," said the trapper. So Chopper went off before the time as usual, and got to the fair, and bought a butter-churn, which he was going home with, when he saw the trapper coming. Then he could not tell what to do. So he got into the churn to hide, and by so doing turned it round, and it rolled down the hill with the deer in it, which frightened the trapper so much, that he ran home without going to the fair. He went to the little deer's house, and told him how frightened he had been by a great round thing which came down the hill past him. Then the little deer laughed and said:

"Hah, I frightened you, then. I had been to the fair and bought a butter-churn, and when I saw you, I got into it, and rolled down the hill."

Then the trapper was very _pissed_ indeed, and declared he _would_ skin that conniving little deer, and that he would get down the chimney after him. When the little deer saw what he was about, he hung on the pot full of water, and made up a blazing fire, and, just as the trapper was coming down, took off the cover, and in fell the trapper; so the little deer put on the cover again in an instant, boiled him up, and ate him for supper, and lived happy ever afterwards.


End file.
